Intouchable
by PrincessMaria
Summary: OS Swan Queen. AU. Songfic. Tout est dit. Ah non ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BABOO !


**Bonjour les orteils !**

 **Bon alors, aujourd'hui, c'est un OS particulier que je vous offre. Parce que je l'offre à une personne en particulier.**

 **Pour toi, ma Baboo, ma lumière, ma Sauveuse. Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre tout ce que tu m'as offert.**

 **Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose. C'est peut-être maladroit. Mais ça vient du coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Une jeune blonde se laissa tomber sur le siège du bus. Encore une journée difficile. "Vilain petit canard", "l'orpheline", elle avait répondu à tant de noms le jour durant. Mais le soir, quand elle enlevait sa carapace, quand elle rentrait du lycée, elle pouvait être elle même. Elle pouvait s'appeler Emma. Elle pouvait être une jeune femme et non plus un punching-ball pour ces abrutis.

Elle avait longtemps été très sensible à tous ces harcèlements. Elle s'était convaincue que si ces personnes disaient du mal d'elle, s'ils étaient tant nombreux à le lui dire, et s'ils le faisaient depuis tant de temps, c'est peut-être qu'ils avaient raison... Peut-être qu'elle ne comptait pas vraiment, après tout. Pourquoi ses parents l'auraient-ils abandonnée sinon ? Pourquoi toutes ses familles d'accueil avaient-elles fini par la rejeter autrement ? Pourquoi la seule amie qu'elle avait jamais eue, Lily, cette amie dont elle était tombée amoureuse sans prendre garde, l'aurait-elle abandonnée sinon ?

Emma ne voyait aucune autre explication à sa vie solitaire. A l'époque elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne trouvait aucune autre possibilité. Puis, Lily était revenue. Elle s'était excusée. Maintes et maintes fois. Autant Emma la haïssait de l'avoir laissée, autant elle l'aimait d'être revenue. Et l'on dit toujours que l'amour est plus fort que la haine.

Emma mit ses écouteurs et regarda le paysage défiler. Comme tous les jours, elle avait mis une carapace devant ces imbéciles qui l'insultaient et la rabaissaient. Et comme tous les soirs, elle retirait sa carapace, heureuse de retrouver son amie, et ce qui lui était de plus précieux. Lily et elle avaient emmenagé dans une vieille maison abandonnée et où personne n'était jamais venu les déranger.

Lily ignorait les sentiments de la blonde pour elle. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, se disait Emma. Elle avait besoin de son amitié plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de son amour. Et elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Alors, Emma finit par passer à autre chose.

Elle avait été longtemps en dépression, la Emma. Elle avait fait des tentatives de suicide, fréquemment. Elle avait pris la lame pendant plus de trois ans. Mais quand Lily était revenue, elle s'était accrochée. Elle avait forgé cette carapace. Plus rien ne l'atteignait.

Elle avait gagné. Elle s'était battue contre ses démons et elle les avait vaincus. Et elle était déterminée à ne plus se laisser abattre.

La musique se fraya un chemin dans ses oreilles. Elle sourit. C'était SA musique. LEUR musique. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs.

 **You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say**

 ** _Tu cries, mais je ne peux pas entendre un seul mot de ta bouche_**

Lily qui part. Avec elle tous ses espoirs.

 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**

 ** _Je parle fort, mais pour peu dire_**

Emma qui crie, seule dans la nuit, qui hurle à Lily de revenir. Et Lily qui part sans se retourner.

 **I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**

 ** _Je suis critiquée, mais tes balles me ricochent dessus_**

Ses camarades qui la harcèlent toute la journée. Et Emma qui pleure toute la nuit.

 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

 ** _Tu m'abats, mais je me relève toujours_**

Emma qui prend la lame. Puis Emma qui la regarde avant de la jeter dans la mer.

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

 ** _Les balles ne m'atteignent plus, je n'ai plus rien à perdre_**

Lily qui revient, qui s'excuse une première fois.

 **Fire away, fire away**

 ** _Et tu tires, tu tires..._**

Emma qui ne sait plus que faire.

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 ** _Ça ricoche, et tu vises à nouveau..._**

Lily qui retente sa chance.

 **Fire away, fire away**

 ** _Et tu tires encore et encore..._**

Elle lui dit regretter, s'en vouloir et avoir besoin de son amitié.

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 ** _Tu m'abats, mais je ne tomberais pas_**

Emma qui pleure en revoyant des vieilles photos.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma qui accepte Lily. Et Lily qui serre Emma dans ses bras.

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 ** _Tu veux m'abattre, mais je ne tomberai plus_**

Emma qui est triste et Lily qui la console.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma et Lily qui décorent ensemble un sapin de Noël.

 **Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall**

 ** _Détruis moi, mais ce sera toi la prochaine à tomber_**

Emma qui se relève, Emma qui sèche ses larmes.

 **Ghost town and haunted love**

 ** _Une ville fantôme, un amour hanté..._**

Emma qui déouvre ses sentiments pour Lily. Emma qui est perdue.

 **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

 ** _Hausse le ton, les pierres et les branches ne peuvent plus briser que mes os_**

Emma qui se construit une carapace et qui décide de ne plus jamais se détruire, ni se laisser détruire.

 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**

 ** _Je parle fort, et c'est peu dire_**

Emma et Lily qui se disputent. Et qui se réconcilient.

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

 ** _Tes balles ne m'atteignent plus, je n'ai plus rien à perdre_**

Emma qui sourit à cette fille qui l'a harcelée toute son adolescence.

 **Fire away, fire away**

 ** _Tu me tires, tu me tires dessus..._**

Cette fille qui ne sait que faire, qui ne la connait pas, qui n'a fait que se moquer. Alors elle se moque encore.

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 ** _Mais ça ricoche, et tu vises à nouveau..._**

Emma qui lui sourit de plus belle et cette fille qui perd pied.

 **Fire away, fire away**

 ** _Et tu me tires dessus encore et encore..._**

Mais ses amis l'encouragent et Regina reprend ses esprits.

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 ** _Tu voulais m'abattre, mais je ne tomberai pas_**

Mais Emma la regarde et lui tend une main amicale.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma qui sait pardonner. Emma qui sait protéger.

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 ** _Tu voudrais m'abattre, mais je ne tomberai plus_**

Emma qui sait que c'est elle. Emma qui tombe amoureuse.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma qui sait maintenant qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma qui se confie à Lily. Et Lily qui est heureuse pour Emma.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma qui prend son courage à deux mains. Et Regina qui la devance pour l'embrasser.

 **Stone hard, machine-gun**

 ** _Des pierres dures, des machines de guerre..._**

Regina qui s'excuse. Emma qui pardonne encore et toujours.

 **Fired at the ones who run.**

 ** _Toujours tirées sur ceux qui fuient._**

Emma, Regina et Lily qui mènent une campagne contre le harcèlement.

 **Stone hard, as bulletproof glass.**

 ** _Des pierres dures comme du verre blindé..._**

Emma qui défend des victimes inconnues.

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

 ** _Tu veux m'abattre, mais je ne tomberai pas_**

Emma qui est devenue quelqu'un.

 **I am titanium**

 ** _Je suis de titane_**

Emma qui du haut de ses seize ans est devenue une Sauveuse.

 **You shoot me down, but I won't fall.**

 ** _Tu voudras m'abattre, mais plus jamais je ne tomberai._**

Emma qui vit sa vie sans se soucier de ceux qui la rabaissent.

 **I am titanium.**

 ** _Je suis de titane._**

Emma qui était devenue forte. Emma qui allait rentrer chez elle. Qui allait serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Qui allait embrasser Regina.

Emma qui allait vivre. Emma qui allait avoir une vie. Emma qui allait aimer. Emma qui allait protéger.

Le bus s'arrêta, Emma descendit. Elle avait toute sa vie qui l'attendait. Elle sourit dans le vide. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait un but.

Elle allait vivre. Elle s'était battue et elle avait gagné. Elle avait vaincu ses démons. Elle avait pardonné à sa pire ennemie. Qui était ensuite devenue sa petite amie.

Oui, Emma avait gagné. Elle avait tout gagné.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

 **La chanson est Titanium de David Guetta ft. Sia (:**

 **Bisous les orteils !**


End file.
